ARCH Buster
The ARCH Buster is a noncollectable, playable and universal unit, introduced to the Korean game version with the Chapter 5-2 Arch Patch. He is handed out to all currently existing, returning and upcoming players. Originally the spaceship from Chapter 5's mission, the Arch Buster descended and transformed into a Steel Giant capable of fighting Space Monsters such as Erebos. General As the most prominent feature and sought after content from the Arch Patch, the Arch Buster was promoted and used for commercials and various banners, decoration most of the Dragon Blaze offical websites during that time. However, before the Arch Buster was even hinted to be released as a playable unit, his Spaceship form could already be seen long ago in the Chapter 5 commercials. The Arch Buster used in-game takes only form in his Battle form whereas in commercial videos and in story clips he is also featured in his Spaceship form. Availability The use of the Arch Buster is limited. Upon his release he could only be used for the World Boss Erebos and some Daily Dungeon stages such as the Wednesday one. However, Flint mentioned that they planned to add more content where the Arch Buster can be used in, which they did in the SECOND IMPACT patch by enabling the ARCH Buster to be used in 2 stages of the new area. As a naturally implemented feature, Arch Buster is not to be viewed as a unit which needs to be created. It's a feature that all players own, making it the first noncollectable but playable unit in the game. Nomenclatur and Romanization 아크 버스터 is romanized after RR as akeu beoseuteo which is equal to Arc or Ark and further Arch; all three romanizations being vaible options. However, Flint decided to romanize 아크 (akeu) as ARCH. The word is also not capitalized under usual circumstances. The first use of their romanization could be seen in a leaked image of the Retention Effects (see image) and soon after in the Arch Patch Previews. Menu With the patch, a Buster button was added to the ally storage. Accessing it will lead to Arch Buster menu with the current settings and equipment of the player's own Arch Buster. The Arch Buster uses four skills dex, int, str & sta based on the mounted Transcended units, which seem to be displayed in color tones of the final Arch Buster used in battle. Retention Effects also apply to him. Ally Selection Tapping the ally slots leads to the player's Transcended storage. Players can select up to 10 Transcended units to mount their Arch Buster. The mounted allies will determine the Combat Power (golden number over the skill slots: ) of the player's Arch Buster. Allies can be unmounted at will. Skill Selection Tapping the 3 slots above those leads to the skill menu. Arch Busters have a total of 7 skills. The players must select 3. Each skill has an active effect and a passive effect bound into it. Each enhancement of the Arch Buster reduces each skills' cooldown. Skills are categorized by classes (8 classes, 8 skills) and are unlocked when the class of the mounted allies aligns. The table below mirrors the Korean image (players can therefore use it as a direct translation reference for the future) Tapping the skills marks them. The return button can safely tapped then; the skills are saved. Equipment and Enhancement The Arch Buster features 5 pieces of equipment which can be individually enhanced. They can be upgraded to increase the Arch Buster's Combat Power. Stats of the ARCH Buster are comprimied from the mounted units and increases each time the ARCH Buster itself is leveled by 10% (9% for some levels as a result of numerical rounding). When all pieces are equally upgraded the Arch Buster also levels up (all pieces hit level 19->Buster levels up to level 19). The maximum confirmed level upon its release was lvl 48, which Flint increased occasionally along with the Runes levels. The enhancement and level up system are almost identical to the Rune Engraving System. The resources to upgrade an equipment piece are, just as with Runes, obtained from the Sunday Daily Dungeon. (Warning: The red button in the middle of the screen is Enhance Parts which equally spreads the resources to automatically enhance as far as possible; this can mess with players' enhance plans) *'Photoelectron Induction Sensor' **(Grants Skills reduced Cooldown) **Grants ACC *'Nano Skin Reinforced Gloves' **(Grants Skills reduced Cooldown) **Grants DEF *'Lightspeed Warp Engine' **(Grants Skills reduced Cooldown) **Grants EVA *'Plasma Drive' **(Grants Skills reduced Cooldown) **Grants Crit Rate *'Arch Booster Module' **(Grants Skills reduced Cooldown) **Grants Crit Damage *'Motion Accelerated Core' (added on the 31/Aug) **(Grants Skills reduced Cooldown) **"Knockback" chance reduction Design Change :The wiki team might add all appearenes into this section in the future. Help out by commenting with screenshots of your own Arch Buster Each level up of the Arch Buster changes its appearance. For example, on level 1 there is no headpiece, but on level 10 and beyond a head decoration is visible. Arch Buster changes a detail with every 5 levels. Category:Korean Category:Advanced